


Handle With Care

by Tangledupandsideways



Series: Callian Poetry [3]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e20 Exposed, Protectiveness, Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledupandsideways/pseuds/Tangledupandsideways
Summary: Cal tells Burns to handle Gillian with care. But what does Gillian think of this?X-posted to FFN





	Handle With Care

I must be glass, packed away all bubble-wrap safe

'Cause like a father you tell him "handle with care"

As if I had never been broken before him

As if I had never been broken by your fear

 

I must be glass, already splintered yet complete

Just fragile enough to need you to hold me up

As if you had never seen me rise to my feet

As if you had never seen me stand on my own

 

I must be glass, fine china too priceless to touch

Because you don't let him touch me with dirty flesh

As if you really believed a speck was a stain

As if you really believed yours were unblemished

 

I must be glass, hand-spun and so quick to shatter

Because you were right, he did leave me in little shards

As if I were invisible, didn't matter

As if I were invisible, not worth goodbye

 

I must be glass, reshaped by heat, forged strong again

You are not him, you don't need to change, to renew

As if you could ever value something else more

As if you could ever forget my true value

 

I must be glass, so transparent in every role

That you can see who I am underneath it all

As if you knew I had always been oh so whole

As if you knew I had always been more than whole

 

I must be titanium and strong, fearless in

Everything because I know it ends if I'm not

As if it had been possible that I could break

As if it had been possible that you wouldn't

 

I must be titanium and worth trusting in

The face of struggle I've overcome in the past

As if your love could be the strongest of poison

As if your words could be the arrows tipped in it

 

If the reverence of your soft touch was your meaning,

If it was this, your hands in mine, your soul and mine

If it was us this way and impenetrable

Then yes, please "handle with care"; it's okay this time


End file.
